In the art of pulsating fluid or water spray devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,878,066 and 3,762,648, it has been found desirable to pulsate the water dischaarge spray by means of a simplified rotary turbine value system of the type disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,473,736 and 3,568,716. This simplified construction of the spray device not only provides for an economical assembly but also assures dependable operation which is especially desirable when the device is used as a pulsating shower head. In addition, it is desirable for a pulsating shower head to minimize the problem of "water hammer" which is commonly associated with a residential water supply system when the flow of water through a supply line is abruptly stopped.